A Journey In Hell
by Kaftim
Summary: Lucifer misses Earth, a lot. But it is time to forget about it, to move on. When Lucifer made that decision, Amenadiel arrived in Hell.


_Hi everyone, just a simple message to explain that I'm not English so this isn't the best text ever written... I'm kind of looking for a beta, however I still don't understand what we have to do to have one... yeah, I know, i suck_

_*_

Lucifer didn't remember Hell was that much boring... Indeed, it was always the same thing happening around here. Demons are torturing people and he is watching. Okay, that's true, sometime he was joining them to have some fun... But does anyone could really blame him ? He gave up everything he ever had and the feeling to be appreciate for who he really his; which he never felt before; to save Earth... He, the devil, did that, while knowing what he would be through. An eternal life of boredom, away from his beloved. So, the first one who said the devil is evil, only because it is in his name, will suffer far more that he should.

All that to say that he was as bored than angry. He never liked hell, but before it was easier to accept living in it. There was actually something he used to think fun, but since he has lived on earth, he couldn't just live there.

He missed Chloe, a lot more than he thought was possible. As well as Amenadiel, and Linda. The little Charlie, he barely had the possibility to meet. Trixie, even though he hated children, Beatrix was interesting in her own way, and he never doubt she would become a great manipulative woman while growing up. There is also Maze he let there. He asked her to protect all their friends, and she accepted it without any hesitation, feeling the same as he did. Isn't it funny ? The one who didn't want to go back on Hell, fly to it and that was his own will, while the demon who desesperatly hoped to rejoin her home, accepted gadly to stay on Earth. His Dad seriously developped a sens of humor since the last time they have seen each other.

He even missed detective Douch. Detective Douch ! Hell no ! He could deal with a life where that guy wasn't around. But what wasn't possible was one without Chloe. His only love. The only good think his Dad did for him was to put her in his way. And Father Frank, although it wasn't for long. Chloe, his dear detective. A soft smile appeared on Lucifer's face.

He was sitting on his throne, lost in his thought, as usually since he arrived there. He closed his eyes, hoping to see her face again, as if all that was just a nightmare. Otherwise, he would never see her again. She will never go to hell, and even if she does, well he won't allow her.

Whatever he was doing, his thought always go to her.

He wanted to change that. It was time for him to accept it. He won't see her again. To continue to act as if he would see her tomorrow to investigate on a homicide and he would make her laugh, he would see her smile or her exasperated look she always does when he is saying something. This should stop, or he will never stopped suffering and Hell would become a punishment he offered to himself, not just his Dad. So he swore to himself, no matter how hard this would be, he will try to forget his love. To remember Chloe, yes, but to erase all feelings, to never feel love again, to be as the devil should be.

Lucifer was thinking about it when he heard something, the sound of wings. He raised his head up, and saw in front of him his brother, Amenadiel.

" Well, Hello dear brother. Didn't expect you here !" exclaimed surprinsigly Lucifer, walking to Amenadiel.

Lucifer silently swore to himself that he won't ask news from Chloe, even though he wanted it so much.

"Yeah, that was the point, Luci. How are you doing ? " asked Amenadiel, worried for his brother.

"I cope with it. And how are you doing ? Your job is harder than mine, you have a child to take care of, after all," laughed Lucifer.

"That's true. But mine must be so much more enjoyable..." answered quietly the angel.

Lucifer silently agreed and the two brother simply stayed quiet, the first one enjoying the presence of someone who wasn't a demon nor a prisoner and the second trying to search his words to explain the situation. Finally, Amenadiel decided not to reveal this directly.

"Say it, I know you want to" finally pushed Amenadiel.

"I... I won't, brother. I can't, it..." Lucifer didn't find his words and looked fastly around him, no curious hears were there. "It hurts too much" a tear falling down on his cheek.

Amenadiel knew it was hard for his brother, he understood that Earth and Chloe was all he ever wanted, and that leaving it all was harsh and would be very complicated, but he never expected Luci to be so... broken about it. It pained him. And this convinced him that his decision was the best he could ever take, and Linda agreed with it.

"Luci, you will see them again, I swear, you will see Chloe again" said Amenadiel reassuringly.

"No, brother. I won't. I AM IN HELL ! I won't see her again. And I refused her in this place. She doesn't deserve it. She deserves so much more than Heaven in it self. " exclaimed angrily lucfer, showing his red eyes and his face becoming red

"Luci, let me finished..." argued Amenadiel, trying to make him see senses.

An idea strike in Lucifer's mind.

"Was that Dad and your's plan ? Make me fall in love, knowing the prophecie existence, to return here ? Is that what you both wanted ? "

Lucifer approached Amenadiel in a threatening way.

"Luci ! Calm down ! If I visited you in the first place, it was to take your place !' Told Amenadial, thus revealing his goal.

Lucifer stopped immediatly. He sat on his throne, and looked at his brother with atonishment.

"Really ? You are full of suprised today, brother. I am sincerly sorry for earlier, Hell is really breaking my nerves..." He admitted shamely.

Amenadiel accepted his appology.

"So what is this story, brother ? "

"Well, you know, only an angel can rule Hell ? I'm one. We do it together, one on earth, one here, and we exchanged our role every week. Thus, you can see Chloe, and I can see Charlie and success Dad's mission in a way."

Lucifer litteraly stopped breathing.

-"Of course ! Why didn't I think ahout this earlier ? Wait... Are you sure about it ? I mean, Hell isn't something you can handle like that, and you won't see Charlie all the times... No brother... " Refused vehemently Lucifer.

Amenadiel gently smiled at Lucifer, proud of what he became. He walked to be close enough in order to put his hand in a sign of reassurance.

"Don't worry Luci, all has been taking care of. We stay here together during this week to teach me what to do, and next week end, you will surprised Chloe. Same thing next week, however my turn this time. We will do so until I know all I have to and then, we will rule two weeks a month" explained precisely Amenadiel.

Lucifer smiled brightly to him, which made Amenadiel thinks that he deserved the name "Light Bringer".

"Thank you, brother, really. I appreciate all you have done"

"I only did what you deserve, Luci... Do you wish some news now ?" asked Amenadiel, already knowing the answers.

*

Lucifer was in front of her doorstep. The week with Amenadiel went well, and today was his first day since three months outside of hell.

He hesitated, should he really knock ? Amenadiel explained him she was as broken as he was, she must want to see him as well then ?

He didn't have time to think more that the door suddenly oppened. The detective and Trixie were about to go. They stopped and while Trixie screamed his name and hug him, her mother directly follow and kissed him deeply as soon as possible.

*

_Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Sorry again for my poor english..._

_have a nice day, and thank you for __reading all of this._

_Do not hesitate to comment or favorit this story if_ _you liked it._


End file.
